


【瀚勇】非正常关系

by Gorepromise



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 薛可勇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 资本家和倒霉蛋的故事。
Relationships: 瀚勇
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文补档  
> *第一次写水仙 不喜勿入 感谢阅读

正文:

–  
“你不相信我有这个能力吗？”坐在椅子上的男人冷冷地说，“你可以试试。”

薛可勇觉得自己的脑仁都快气炸了，不管那人听不听得懂粤语，把自己二十一年来听到学到的脏话都一并送给了面前的男人，然后怒不可遏地摔门离开。

“…何…何总…您…没事儿吧？”

助理小心翼翼地推开门，然后弱弱地问道。

“…没事。”何瀚抿了抿嘴，嘴角竟然还有些许的笑意。

–  
该死的！

薛可勇走在大街上，愤愤地想着。

他跑了三天，银行贷款他已经放弃了，可是各家公司竟然都被何瀚那个傻逼弄得串通一气，一点机会都没有！

靠，何瀚，可真他妈有你的！

薛可勇觉得自己真是个冤大头。他从香港跑到上海来，本想着好好生活，结果却认识了个女朋友。谁知这女人在外面欠了一屁股的债，用的还他妈是他薛可勇的名。女朋友跑路，工作也丢了，法院传票也快到家门口了…薛可勇真想一头扎进黄浦江里。

你要问他怎么认识的何瀚？薛可勇也想知道。他那天在酒吧喝酒，接到一个女生的电话，说是让他到何氏集团来。何氏集团？醉醺醺的薛可勇愣了愣，随即大骂他的前女友，骂她欺骗感情，欠债跑路。

第二天他就去了何氏集团，迷迷糊糊地进了总裁室，见到了何瀚。可还没等他开口，就被那人的一句“我知道你现在的状况，要想我帮你，那就陪我睡一觉”砸了个措手不及。

“什么？”

“陪我睡一觉，我帮你还债。”

何瀚一脸认真，不像是在开玩笑。

“就你这情况，银行不会批给你钱。其他公司那里，有我在，你也不用白费力气。”

薛可勇这小霸王的脾气也上来了，照着男人就是一通乱骂。

接下来就是何瀚的威胁和他摔门而走的情节了。

薛可勇晃了晃脑袋，靠在了路灯上，从裤兜里掏出打火机给自己点了支烟。

–  
“想好了吗？”

男人清冷的声音透过手机传出，刺得薛可勇后背直发冷。

“…嗯。”薛可勇的喉咙有些发干。

“今天晚上八点，xx酒店1102…别让我等你。”何瀚说罢，干脆利落地挂了电话。

薛可勇愤愤地把手机摔在沙发上。

–  
薛可勇按照约定的时间来到了酒店。

他一整天都呆在家里颓废，也没有那胃口吃饭。这猛得一出门，总感觉脚步有点轻飘飘的。

“…进来。”何瀚穿着浴袍，看起来好像刚刚洗过澡。

何瀚看薛可勇的脸色有些苍白，说道:“没吃东西吧？桌子上有吃的…”

薛可勇的火腾地又起来了，“艹，能不能别这么多废话，要做就做，后悔了就说！”

薛可勇转身想走，却被何瀚抓住了手腕。

“…我可不想你还没上床就饿昏过去。”何瀚冷冷道，眼里的寒意让薛可勇后背发凉。

“吃过东西之后去洗澡。”何瀚没再看他，在桌子上拿过自己的电脑。

薛可勇也没再说什么，强压着心里的怒火，毕竟他现在是有求于人。

薛可勇洗完澡，围了块浴巾就出来了。

何瀚正半躺在床上看着电脑，余光一瞥，瞥到了站在床边的那人。

“…要做就快点，趁我还没反悔…艹…”

不知道什么时候，何瀚已经把电脑放在一边，抓过薛可勇的胳膊把他摁倒在了床上。

“既然来了，就不可能让你有反悔的机会。”

何瀚冷笑道，扣住薛可勇的下巴就吻了上去。

–  
何瀚比薛可勇先醒了过来。

男人看着窝在自己怀里的青年，脸上显现出温柔的神色，然后忍不住亲了亲他的额头。

可惜，温存的时间总是短暂的，薛可勇醒了过来，何瀚也换上了一副万年冰山的脸。

“…醒了？”

此时的薛可勇浑身上下难受的狠，没心思再去怼何瀚，他哑着嗓子说道:“…何瀚…你…说话算话？”

何瀚的脸色冷了几分，说道:“你昨天洗澡的时候，我就已经帮你还完债了。”

“……”薛可勇闭上了眼睛。

“一千万，可不是个小数目。”何瀚说，“更何况，你那前女友还骗了我们何氏集团一把。”

薛可勇心头一震，那女人竟然还骗了何氏？！

“…你还想让我做什么？”

“做我的助理，不只是工作上的，也是生活上的。如果我有什么需求，你也必须要满足。”何瀚眯起了眼睛，“三年，这很划算。”

“…何瀚…”薛可勇冷道，“你为什么要这样做？”

何瀚已经穿好了衣服，站在床边俯视着薛可勇，说道:“…总有一天你会知道。”

“所以，你是答应，还是不答应？”

“…呵，如果我不答应，那我还能在上海继续待下去吗？”薛可勇冷哼。

“看来你是学聪明了。”何瀚说，“你先在酒店待着，我去公司看一圈然后回来…今天你就搬到我家去住。”

薛可勇闭着眼睛，默不作声。

“一会酒店会送餐过来，记得吃饭。”

一阵关门的声音过后，薛可勇才睁开了眼睛，他实在是头疼得很。

他也清楚，答应何瀚的要求，是他唯一的选择。

即使他的骄傲，他的自尊，他的一切，被何瀚踩到脚下，狠狠碾踏。

呵，他薛可勇，怎么沦落到这种地步了？

–  
何瀚接到酒店的电话，说是薛可勇晕倒在了房间里。

何瀚赶紧开车回了酒店，打开门就看到薛可勇苍白着脸躺在床上，好不可怜。

“怎么样？”

“何总。”

何瀚朝酒店经理微微颔首。

“医生已经来过了，薛先生只是有些发烧。”

“嗯，好。你先去忙吧。”何瀚说。

酒店是何氏集团名下的，经理也是个聪明人，不会乱传消息。

经理离开后，何瀚坐在了床边上，沉默地看着床上的薛可勇，心里有一丝愧疚。

大概过了一个小时，薛可勇才醒了过来。

他坐起身，接过何瀚递来的水，喝了一口，再次选择闭上眼睛缩进了被窝。动作行云流水，连看都没看何瀚一眼，就像把他当空气一样。

“……”何瀚气结，但秉着不和病号生气的原则耐心道，“起来，吃完饭再睡。”

“……”被窝里的人翻了个身，背对着他。

“…起来。”何瀚说着，用手去捏薛可勇的后颈。

被捏后颈的薛可勇突然就炸了毛，抓住何瀚的手甩在了一边，“干嘛，我要睡觉！还有你怎么回来了，赶紧去上班！别烦我！”

说完，烦躁地用被子盖上头。

“…”何瀚无奈道，“…快起来吃饭。”

见薛可勇没有回应，何瀚的声音冷了几分，“…我以雇主的名义命令你，起来吃饭。”

蒙着头的薛可勇咬着牙在心底里问候了一下何瀚的各位亲戚，但最终还是乖乖起来去吃饭了。

两个人沉默着吃完了一整顿饭。

“…吃饱了。”薛可勇把碗筷一撂。

何瀚也没管他，自己吃着自己的，嗯了一声表示你可以去睡觉了。

薛可勇憋屈得不行，狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后起身去卧室。

万恶的金钱社会，万恶的资本家。

薛可勇躺在床上又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

等他再次醒来的时候已经到傍晚了，意识清醒之后他才发现自己正搂着何瀚的腰，还把脸靠在了他的胸前。

“…！”薛可勇迅速坐起身，结结巴巴地说道，“…你…你怎么没去公司？”

“……”何瀚看他这幅样子，心情颇好地瞥了他一眼，指了指手里的笔记本电脑，说道，“我在工作。”

“……”薛可勇被噎了一下。

“…不知道是谁扑过来抱住我，还不让我工作，现在又要赶我去公司？”何瀚轻描淡写的一句话在薛可勇的心里激起了个不大不小的水花。

当然，这种类似恋人之间的调侃他薛可勇听得多了。只不过这话从何瀚嘴里说出来，确实…很奇怪。他们只不过是雇主和被迫受雇的关系罢了，根本用不着言语上的情趣。

何瀚看他半天没说话，伸手摸了摸他额头，“…退烧了啊…”

薛可勇拍开他的手，语气不善，“干嘛！”

“…该回家了。”何瀚甩了甩手，一副云淡风轻的模样。

薛可勇愣了一下，良久才闷闷地哦了一声。

“…那我先去收拾一…”

“不用回去了，我已经找人把你的东西都送到我家了。”何瀚打断了他，随后又解释道，“你衣服口袋里有钥匙。”

薛可勇压着自己的脾气没说话。

从今天起，他就正式被何瀚雇佣了。说是雇佣，其实更像是包养。薛可勇在心里叹了口气，他真搞不懂何瀚怎么会选择他这么一个倒霉蛋，以何瀚的身份和地位，肯定不缺想爬上他床的人…

“想什么呢？”何瀚已经穿好了外套，站在床边看着薛可勇，“快点起来。”

“…哦。”薛可勇沉浸在自己的思绪里，难得的没有反驳他。

–  
“喂，哥。”薛可勇不会承认，在听到自家大哥的声音时，他竟然有种想哭的冲动。

“阿勇啊，最近在上海怎么样？”薛可正问道。

薛可勇很想告诉他并不怎么样，但还是用粤语说道:“还好啦，就那样嘛…”

“你什么时候回家一趟啊，老爸老妈想看一看你女朋友嘛…”

“…”一提起来这女人薛可勇就生气，他咬着牙看了看何瀚，发现男人正似笑非笑地看着他，“…我们已经分手了，让爸妈等等吧，等我找到另一个。”

“你小子啊，是不是又因为一点小事和女友闹掰了？”薛可正说，“你应该好好管管自己的脾气！”

听着大哥的话，薛可勇是有苦难言。

“行啦，在上海好好工作，有什么困难你还有我和爸妈。”

“…嗯。”薛可勇忽然鼻头一酸，挂了电话，顺势把头靠在了车窗上。

“…怎么，你哥？”何瀚问道。

“…嗯。”薛可勇看着窗外飞速而过的车流和大厦，第一次萌生出了自己应该听大哥的话，不应该来上海的想法。

何瀚凑近了他，掰过他的脸亲了上去。

“我...”薛可勇一惊，吓得粤语都蹦出来了，“你脑子有什么毛病？我靠！”

薛可勇颇为尴尬地瞥了前排司机一眼，只见司机神色淡然，目不斜视，俨然一副专心开车的样子。

哦，一看就是见过世面的人。

“...以后不许再说脏话，尤其是对着我，你的雇主...”何瀚冷道，“不许和别人上床，我不喜欢背叛。”

“……”薛可勇没说话，和何瀚相处真是太累了。

车最后停在了某高档小区的一栋别墅前。

万恶的金钱社会，万恶的资本家。

薛可勇想。

–  
“我回房间了。”

薛可勇看着满桌的菜，一点胃口都没有，随便吃了点就想离开何瀚的低气压范围。

“…把粥喝完。”

薛可勇看了看他，一副苦大仇深的模样，皱着眉头把粥喝完了。

“小何，你朋友怎么没吃多少啊？”保姆是个五十多岁的和蔼阿姨，自从何瀚离开家到上海来经营公司开始就陪在他身边了，对何瀚来说就像亲人一样。

“没事的，阿姨。”何瀚对她笑了笑，“他今天有些不舒服。”

薛可勇确实不舒服，呆在何瀚身边让他整个人都很难受。

何瀚开门的时候，薛可勇正躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，“...今天和我一起睡。”

薛可勇十分讨厌何瀚这种毋庸置疑的命令口气，回呛道：“不行，我生病了。”

“...你没有拒绝的权力。”何瀚说罢，转身就走了。

薛可勇气得直捶床。真不如一头扎进黄浦江呢，靠！

晚上，薛可勇还是乖乖去了何瀚房间。

“...过来，我又不会吃了你。”何瀚看着站在门口迟迟不进来的薛可勇说道。

何瀚穿了一套家居服，刘海也放了下来，整个人看着柔和了不少。

薛可勇愣了愣，还是走了过去。

“你先睡吧，我还有些工作没做完。”

薛可勇又是一愣，他还以为......

“...怎么？”何瀚看小霸王呆愣的样子，忍不住笑了出来。

“没事没事，睡觉睡觉！”薛可勇的脸有些发烫，他赶紧钻进被窝背对着何瀚。

薛可勇掐了自己一把。

事情的走向好像越来越奇怪了，靠！

何瀚轻笑了两声，他让薛可勇过来是怕他还会发烧，这小孩想到哪儿去了？

何瀚摇了摇头，继续浏览着秘书发来的文件。

等何瀚放下电脑的时候，薛可勇已经睡熟了。

何瀚轻轻地亲了他一下，从背后搂住男孩，闭上了眼睛。

一夜无梦。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

正文：

–  
两个人吃完饭一起去了公司。

何瀚安排自己的秘书把薛可勇介绍给员工们，然后自己去了会议室开会。

何瀚的秘书是个和薛可勇差不多大的年轻女性，名字叫颜辛，年纪不大但做事干练。她知道薛可勇的特殊身份，自然对他也不敢怠慢，客客气气地把他介绍给了员工们。

颜辛介绍完之后，对薛可勇笑了笑就离开了。

薛可勇人长得俊俏，说话也甜，很快就和职员们打成一片，被他们围在了中间。

“我告诉你哦，何总虽然长得帅但脾气可不好呢，而且经常加班，是个工作狂！”一个女生说道。

薛可勇尴尬而不失礼貌地笑了一下。心想:领略到了。

“你竟然能当上boss的助理，真是不容易！”

确实有点曲折。薛可勇心想。

“以后当助理得处处小心，不然何总…咦，可怕！”

他还有更可怕的时候。薛可勇假笑。

“还有哦…………”

“…都围在这儿干什么？”何瀚冷冰冰的声音从头顶上传来。

众人见何瀚来了，忙各回各位了。

“上班时间，不许做与工作无关的事情。”何瀚说道，“再有一次，我不会赶你走，但请你把辞职信放在我桌上。”

刚才还乱哄哄的办公室变得鸦雀无声。

薛可勇坐在椅子上，抬头看着面前气场冷得要死的何瀚，心想:这人对员工还真挺苛刻…

“…你，来我办公室。”

薛可勇还抬头看着何瀚，何瀚一低头恰好把他逮了个正着。

“…哦…哦…”

薛可勇赶紧起身，乖乖跟在何瀚后面。

–  
“行啊，我就去开个会你就和他们混这么熟了？”

薛可勇刚把办公室的门关上，就听见了何瀚的话。

“什么？”薛可勇一屁股坐在了沙发上，翘起了二郎腿。

或许是觉得自己这话过于明显，何瀚冷着脸没有说话。

“你的员工都说你是个工作狂呢~”薛可勇道，“而且他们还让我小心你，何总~”

“看来，你在职员们心里的形象不怎么样啊，嗯？”

薛可勇朝着何瀚笑了笑，颇有些挑衅的意味。

何瀚愣了愣，这好像是薛可勇第一次对自己笑。

“过来。”他说。

“干嘛？”薛可勇嘴上不乐意，可还是站起身朝何瀚走了过去。

何瀚扯住他的领带，抬头吻了上去。

薛可勇想退开，何瀚却站起身来把他抱在了怀里。

不得不承认，何瀚的吻技是真的很好，他薛可勇这个“情场高手”都自愧不如。

直到薛可勇被亲得脸上泛红，有些喘不过气来的时候，何瀚才放过了他。

“艹，你能不能不要随意地胡乱亲别人…”薛可勇瞪着他说。

“你不是别人，而且我也不随意。”何瀚说，“还有，你刚才又说脏话了。”

“你的惩罚。”

还没等薛可勇反应过来，何瀚的唇又覆了上来。

薛可勇被亲得迷迷糊糊，直到何瀚的手钻进他的衬衫，冰凉的手指触及他的腰侧时，他才猛得清醒过来。

“……我…！”

腰侧软肉是薛可勇的敏感地带，这一点何瀚在第一次和他上床时就知道了。

“…何瀚！”薛可勇涨红了脸，双手去抓何瀚使坏的手。

何瀚看他这样实在是好玩的狠，打趣道:“不如我们在这里来一次？”

“……你能不能不要乱发情？！”薛可勇说道，“今天我第一天上班诶！”

何瀚挑了挑眉，最终还是放开了他，“既然你这么想工作，那就让颜辛去帮你熟悉一下工作。”

“…嗯。”薛可勇整理好自己的衣服，心里骂道:衣冠禽兽！

盯着薛可勇离开的背影，何瀚忍不住笑了起来。

–  
薛可勇的脑袋嗡嗡作响， 坐了好一会才恢复过来。

过了一会儿颜辛来了，她带着薛可勇到公司里逛了一遍，顺带着给了他一些需要处理的文件，然后就离开了。

大抵是因为第一天工作，分配给薛可勇的工作比较简单，再加上薛可勇的脑子转得又快，他便早早地就做完了这些工作，只剩下几个需要何瀚签字的文件。

一想起何瀚，薛可勇的太阳穴又开始隐隐作痛。何瀚做这些，到底图什么呢？

薛可勇用双手捂住了头，作痛苦状。

“…干什么呢？”

头顶上突然传来何瀚的声音。

“我靠！”薛可勇一惊，差点没从椅子上蹦起来，“你…你怎么进来的？！”

“……”何瀚指了指旁边的门。

原来这扇门连通了何瀚和薛可勇的办公室。

薛可勇无语。

“…行吧，那你先看看这几个文件。”薛可勇把文件夹递过去。

何瀚接过文件，靠在薛可勇的办公桌上认真看了起来。

“…笔。”

薛可勇忙递给他一支笔。

何瀚在上面签完字，顺手把文件放回桌上，却发现薛可勇正抬着头盯着自己。

“怎么？”何瀚的嘴角微微挑起。

“何瀚……”薛可勇说，“你为什么要帮我？”

“………”何瀚的表情似乎变得有些僵硬，他看着薛可勇亮闪闪的眼睛，说不出话来。

“薛助，你……”颜辛推门而入，结束了两人之间尴尬的局面。

何瀚忙把视线从薛可勇身上转移到别处，薛可勇也是尴尬地不知所措。

“抱歉，何总。”颜辛连忙说道，“我过来是想问一下薛助那些文件有没有签完字。”

“没事，刚签完，拿去吧。”何瀚顺手拿起桌上的文件递给颜辛。

“谢谢何总。”颜辛拿着文件赶紧离开了。

房间里又只剩下薛可勇和何瀚两个人了。

“……”何瀚故意避开了薛可勇的视线，"…该去吃午饭了。"

“……”薛可勇没说话，皱着眉头看何瀚走了出去，然后撇了撇嘴也跟了去。

–  
“…你会做饭吗？”

薛可勇正往嘴里塞着一团米饭，被何瀚冷不丁冒出的一句话吓得差点噎住。

“咳…咳咳…会啊。”

薛可勇接过何瀚递来的水杯喝了口水。

“那以后午饭就做给我吃吧，公司有小食堂。”

薛可勇想了想，觉得这要求相对于其他来说还是蛮合理的，于是就答应了下来。吃人手短，拿钱手软，说的是他薛可勇了。

何瀚似乎有些出乎意料，他没想到薛可勇能答应得这么爽快。

“看我干嘛？”薛可勇说，“…有钱能使鬼推磨，有钱能使鬼敲门。”

“…看来你就是那个小鬼喽？”何瀚打趣道。

“对，我就是那个倒霉鬼！”薛可勇翻了个白眼。

何瀚笑了笑，没再说话。

–  
晚上，何瀚敲开了薛可勇的门，以雇主的名义死乞白赖地上了薛可勇的床。

薛可勇还是有些不适应，躺在床边上玩手机，生怕碰着身旁的这位大佛。

“你这么靠边干嘛？不怕掉下去？”何瀚瞥了他一下。

“……”薛可勇这才把身子往床中间挪了挪。

何瀚偷偷弯了嘴角，翻了个身压在薛可勇身上，抓住了他的手腕。

“靠…你……”薛可勇瞪大了眼睛，脸红了起来。

何瀚故意冷着脸，再次搬出雇主的身份。他可算知道了，用钱这事儿来要挟薛可勇，那是一压一个准儿。得亏他何瀚来得早，要不然保不齐这小子又被谁骗呢。

薛可勇承认，这个衣冠禽兽的床上功夫确实不错，他也挺爽的。可他确实不是gay，也没有做过bottom的经验，何瀚怎么会选他作建立在金钱关系上的炮友呢？

“…喂…我不是gay……”

薛可勇用手推着身上的何瀚，他明显感觉到何瀚愣了一下。

“…我也不是。”

“那你为什么和我……”

薛可勇还没说话，便被何瀚冷声打断了。

“你现在不需要知道。”何瀚说，“反正你也挺爽的，不是吗？”

何瀚把头埋在了薛可勇的胸前，慢慢啃咬着。

薛可勇忍不住呻吟了一声。

何瀚确实说的没错。男人大多都是下半身动物，他和何瀚也只不过是金钱上的关系，等两年一过，合同结束，他俩就分道扬镳了。

薛可勇心想:总不能人何瀚还真能喜欢上你不成？

想到这，忍不住轻笑出声，他薛可勇可不是那么幼稚的人。

“…笑什么呢？”

何瀚捏了下他的脸。

“没事。”

薛可勇像是如释重负般地笑了笑。

这笔买卖，他薛可勇确实不亏。

–  
上班一月有余，除了每天需要应对何瀚的骚扰之外，薛可勇觉着现在的生活还是很美好的，不用过着担惊受怕，为钱奔波的日子，在何瀚家里住得颇为心安理得，在公司里也是人见人爱。

“陪我去谈个生意，就不回家吃饭了。”何瀚站在他面前敲了敲他的桌子。

薛可勇嗯了一声，打完手头上剩余的资料，便关了电脑，跟着何瀚出去了。

车子停在了一家夜总会前。

“在……这里谈生意？”薛可勇迟疑道。

“嗯。”何瀚说，“记得注意安全。”

“注意安全？”薛可勇瞪大了眼睛，“何瀚，你是要跟谁谈生意啊？不会是什么非法买卖吧？”

“想什么呢！”何瀚敲了一下他的脑袋，看薛可勇脑洞大开的可爱样子忍不住把人拉过来亲了几口。

“…喂！”薛可勇涨红了脸，“不是我说，你这也太……嘿！”

没等薛可勇说完，何瀚便下了车。

“快下车。”

薛可勇愤愤不平地下了车。

–  
推开房门，薛可勇看见了一个大腹便便的中年油腻男正坐在沙发上玩着手机。

“诶，何总。”男人看见何瀚和薛可勇进了屋，连忙站起身去握手。

握上男人的手时，薛可勇皱了皱眉头。

那中年油腻男的手指有意无意擦过他的虎口处，再加上那莫名奇妙的眼神，可把薛可勇恶心坏了。

忍着想打人的冲动，薛可勇坐在了何瀚旁边，听着他们的客套话。

两个人就像打太极似的，谁也不让谁，直到何瀚的电话响起。

何瀚看了一眼屏幕上闪烁的人名，又看了看薛可勇，说道:“我出去接个电话，你先和王总聊着。”

何瀚站起身，离开了房间。

见何瀚离开，那所谓的王总往薛可勇那边故意靠了靠，把手搭在他的肩膀上。

“小薛啊，你们何总还真是会绕圈子啊……”

薛可勇忍着恶心，假笑道:“王总您也是啊……”

妈的，可算知道何瀚为什么说注意安全了，这不就是个油腻的老色狼？

就在薛可勇忍不下去的时候，屋里走进来一个模样清秀的男孩。

“王总，您来啦！”

这声音谄媚得直让人起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

那男生一来，油腻男人的注意力瞬间被转移了不少。

就在薛可勇松了口气，期盼着何瀚快点回来的时候，那男人的手又摸上了他的腰。

薛可勇一个激灵，抓住他的手腕用力往上一翻，然后提着他的领子，一脚就把人踹在了地上。

“你是不是找死啊？”薛可勇咬着牙一脚踩在男人的脸上，觉得还不泄愤，又狠狠地踢了他的肚子两下。

“艹你的，装什么纯……”男人还没说完，就又被薛可勇狠狠地跺了几脚，疼得大叫起来。

就在男人快被薛可勇打得快晕死过去了时候，何瀚才回来。

见到这幅场景，何瀚皱了下眉，沉声道:“怎么回事？”

男人像是见了救命稻草一般，喊道:“何瀚，你的人不分青红皂白就打人，我看这个生意就免谈了！”

“去你妈的！”薛可勇红了眼，又踢了一脚地上的人。

何瀚沉默了一会，问道:“……他碰你了？”

薛可勇不置可否。

“……哪只手？”何瀚蹲在男人的旁边，抬头看向薛可勇。

“……右手。”薛可勇虽然不明白何瀚想要做什么，却还是如实回答。

只见何瀚从西装口袋里拿出一把折叠军刀来，熟练地打开，然后拿在手里转着。

“王总，虽然这生意谈不成了，但这教训可得让你记着……”何瀚用刀轻轻拍着男人的脸。

“何瀚……你想干什么？！”男人被薛可勇踩在脚下，本就动弹不得，一看见何瀚竟然拿出刀来，失控地大喊，“艹，这合同我签还不成吗？！”

“不成。”何瀚冷笑道，用力将匕首缓缓插入男人的右手手背，“我何瀚的人，也是你能碰的？”

男人的惨叫声让薛可勇头皮发麻。

他从来都不知道，何瀚竟然可以这么狠。

“别看了，把他送医院。”何瀚对着坐在沙发的一脸震惊的男孩说道，“什么该说什么不该说，你知道规矩。”

“…嗯。”男孩忙点了点头。

“走了，回家。”何瀚把匕首从已经晕死过去的男人的手上拔了出来，从口袋里拿了张纸把上面的血擦掉。

何瀚的动作一气呵成，薛可勇有点发懵。

“还愣在那里干什么，回家。”

等薛可勇回过神来，何瀚已经推开门准备离开了。

“哦……哦。”

–  
“怎么，害怕？”何瀚开着车，装作随意地问道。

司机的家里最近有些事情，何瀚给他放了两个星期的假。

薛可勇摇了摇头，转头去看何瀚。

车外五颜六色的灯闪着，黑暗中能勉强看清何瀚的轮廓。

“何瀚……”

“嗯？”

“你是不是…早就认识我了？”

TBC.


End file.
